Various different forms of coffee makers heretofore have been provided for making multiple cups of coffee, but few have been specifically designed for use by a traveller and constructed in a manner whereby a traveller may quickly make one or two cups of coffee through the utilization of a coffee maker which may be stored in a compact state. Accordingly, a need exists for a small compact coffee maker which may be used by a traveller for the purpose of making one or two cups of coffee and yet which may be readily packed and transported in a compact state.
Examples of various different forms of coffee makers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,624,451, 2,641,991, 2,682,601, 3,268,104, 4,155,929 and 4,205,598. However, these previously known forms of coffee makers and similar devices are not specifically designed with the traveller in mind for rapid use and ready compact packing and transport.